Now
by bjaarcy
Summary: A trip to Hogsmeade and a date with Harry Potter. Could things get better for Ginny? And ANOTHER bad summary, sorry! Songfic, Drabble #2 in my collection of drabbles that I wrote back in December.


Drabble two in my series of song inspired drabbles I wrote last December. This one is also pretty canon – though horribly written seeing as I was _just_beginning to get in the hang of writing after a one year break. Hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does!

Disclaimer: Hm, I don't seem to have an empire of witches, wizards, muggles and squibs alike behind me. Guess I'm not JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #2 – Now – MYMP<strong>

It was their first date and she was ecstatic. _Harry freakin' Potter asked me, ME, on a date to the Three Broomsticks!_ a very excited Ginny thought. She nearly squealed at this.

Ginny was on her way to the Three Broomsticks after parting with her friends from Honeydukes. Her friends snickered and teased her for getting a date with the Famous Harry Potter, but she knew it was all in good fun. Besides, she was still too happy about the idea of Harry actually asking her out on a date to care about their teasing.

Ginny finally reached the Three Broomsticks and waved a quick hello to Madame Rosmerta. Madame Rosmerta pointed to a corner booth and Ginny realized that Harry was already in it. It was then her nerves took over her and Ginny's knees locked. Harry looked up and saw her in her stricken position and smiled, clearly unaware of how she was feeling. After willing her legs to move, Ginny finally made her way to their booth.

"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted sheepishly. Ginny hoped this sheepish greeting hinted he was as nervous as her.

She smiled back and said quietly, "Hiya Harry…" _Why does this have to happen now? Why do I have to be so nervous NOW?_ she thought.

"So, you want a butterbeer?" Harry asked, and so began their incredible date.

**x**

After laughing and leaning against the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack, Ginny nudged Harry with her elbow.

"I wouldn't run crying out of the Shack!" she said with a giggle.

"Of course you wouldn't," he replied sarcastically with a wink. Ginny's heart skipped a beat, but instead of letting Harry know his affect on her she stuck her tongue at him and rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Harry finally said, "You know Gin, I had a really good time with you tonight."

She felt euphoric. _He had a good time with me!_ she thought. She wanted to sing. She wanted to dance. Merlin, she would even put up with her brothers to test if _they_ could change her giddy mood. But instead of acknowledging this out loud she said, "I had a great time with you too, Harry," and smiled.

Harry smiled back and for a moment she stared at his gorgeous green eyes behind his thick glasses. After a quick debate, Ginny took a chance and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

After pulling away, she noticed that Harry had small look of shock upon his beautiful face. Ginny immediately felt embarrassed. _Of course_, she thought glumly, _he wouldn't want a kiss from me…_

"I-I'm sorry," she quickly apologized after looking away.

After what felt like an awkward eternity, Harry finally said, "You missed."

Obviously confused, Ginny turned back to him and asked, "What?"

"You missed," he repeated.

She began to repeat him, "I misse - ?" but was cut off with a full on kiss on her mouth by Harry.

The kiss was short but incredibly sweet. Ginny closed her eyes and let the moment take her breath away. All that mattered was now, that moment with Harry, them kissing each other outside of the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>I don't even think the song relates to this drabble. Oh well! And I will tell you now that yes, that Harry freakin' Potter part was a reference to AVPS and yes that entire "you missed" part was stolen from the movie Elf. Sue me. LOL, JK, NO! Please don't sue me :D If it helps, I completely disclaim those.<p>

I apologize for the OOC-ness btw. I was still getting used to writing in general as I wrote this…

So, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to hit that review button down there **vvvvv** you know, because you want to ;D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I hold no copyright to the song "Now"!


End file.
